This invention relates to a meshy garment designed to warm desired portions above the waist of the body of a user.
There have been known various types of heating devices such as a disposable body warmer (hereinafter simply referred to body warmer) utilizing iron powder which is oxidized by air in the presence of water or moisture in the air. Such disposable body warmers are very popular and widely used because they do not require the use of fire and are lightweight.
While such a disposable body warmer is normally placed in a pocket of a garment when it is used, it is accompanied by a drawback that the location of placement is limited to the pockets of a garment and that it can not always be placed on the right position for heating. Moreover, such a body warmer can cause a low temperature burning on the body.